megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Man
is infamous for being killed with one or two hits from his own weapon, the Metal-Blade. He was the first Robot Master built by Dr. Wily for his revenge against Mega Man. Strategy in megaman 2, Metal Man stands in the corner of the screen without moving, attacking every four seconds. When he is attacked, he will jump and throw between one to three Metal-Blades, depending on how high he jumps. When a enemy gets close to him, he will jump to the other corner of the screen and throw a single Metal-Blade in the middle of the jump. The direction the conveyor belt in his room moves changes at random times. When fighting him again in the final stages, using his Metal-Blade against him will defeat him quickly. He is also weak against Quick-Boomerang, the second best weapon to use against him. He uses the same strategy in Mega Man: The Wily Wars, with some changes. Instead of throwing between 1-3 blades in 3 different heights, he now jumps in four different heights, throwing 2 blades in the three lowest jumps, and 3 blades in the highest one. When Mega Man gets close to him, instead of automatically jumping to the other side of the screen, he now will only jump when attacked or when he is going to attack throwing a single blade during the jump. The Doc Robot from Mega Man 3 copies Metal Man's moves in Spark Man's stage, and Metal Man (or at least his copied data) makes a cameo before the battle. This Doc Robot is weak against Magnet Missiles and Hard Knuckles. There is no conveyor belt in Doc Robot's room. In Mega Man II for Game Boy, he doesn't move or attack until he is attacked; he always throws two Metal-Blades; and when Mega Man gets near him he will only jump forward him without attacking. The conveyor belt won't change directions. Metal Man is the first boss of Super Adventure Rockman, where he only jumps back and fourth throwing Metal Blades, and sometimes jumping forward Mega Man and slashing him with blades, instead of throwing them. Data Mega Man and Bass CD data The first robot that Dr. Wily created and was designed after Cut Man. "Catch! Hee Hee Hee..." Good point: Quick at work Bad point: Shady business Like: Frisbee Dislike: Dogs Rockman Complete Works data カットマンをベースにつくられた。動きがすばやく、メタルブレードをいかによけるかがポイントになる。 Translation: Created based on Cutman. His movements are agile, the point is to dodge his Metal Blade. Stage enemies Enemies that appears in Metal Man's stage. *Blocky *Mole *Pierobot *Press *Spring Head Enemies in Metal Man's (Game Boy) stage. *Mole *Neo Met *Pierobot *Press *Spring Head Other media ]] In the Mega Man cartoon series, Metal Man appears in the episode titled "Future Shock". This Metal Man has red eyes, and in the future part of the episode, spur-like blades comes out of his heel that he uses to skate around with. Metal Man also appeared in the episode "The Big Game" from the cartoon Captain N: The Game Master. In this cartoon, Metal Man is silver and both his hands turn into Metal-Blade blasters. He also appear in the manga Rockman Megamix. Trivia ]] *With all the teleport rooms in the final stages are the same (except that Bubble Man's room is filled with water), Metal Man will still run as if there is a conveyor belt (like in his original room). *In Mega Man II for Game Boy, Metal Man jumps torward Mega Man instead of going to the other corner of the screen, making him do several wall kicks if Mega Man stays behind him in the right corner of the screen. With some luck, it is possible to get him stuck in the wall. *One of Keiji Inafune's least favorite bosses in Mega Man 2. His reason? Too easy, he said in a 1996 interview with Famitsu. *Metal Man is the only Robot Master in the series who is weak against his own weapon. See also *Cut Man *Doc Robot Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 2 bosses Category:Mega Man II bosses Category:Super Adventure Rockman bosses Category:Cutter Robot Masters Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily